


We Got Another Thing Coming Undone

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie and Colin are forced to take things they've been ignoring into consideration when they are given some sexy Merlin/Morgana scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got Another Thing Coming Undone

_Did you read the new scenes_ , she says, laughter in her voice.  He swallows a groan and tries to smile instead. The result is more of a grimace. She rolls her eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  He recognizes the nervous gesture and fights a smile.  

There's a tree and she leans up against it, folding her legs under her Morgana dress.   _We should practice them.  The scenes._  She says and, _God, is that a glint in her eye?_  He coughs, trying and failing to distract her.  She bites her lip, and the corners of her mouth turn up.  The laugh is silent but it's there, and it's _infuriating_.  

He's turning around and walking towards _anywhere but here_ and he can hear her laughter carry.

Those fucking scenes.

The thing is, they've been dancing around it for ages now.  Not the scenes, the stuff surrounding the scenes, the _everything_ surrounding the scenes.  He steps one steps forward and she steps one step back.  She takes three steps forward and he runs away. Politely.  They have it choreographed now so that neither of them have to worry about any misstep.  But the _everything_ is still there in the breaths and looks between them and it's both thrilling and stifling.  

And now those scenes.  Those fucking scenes.  

_Fine_ , he says standing closer to her than he would normally chance.  He's feeling daring, Christ.  This isn't going anywhere good.  But he ignores that part of his brain that is telling him to step back. _Let's practice_ , he juts outs.  She swallows and it's like she's swallowing his words, his very breath.   _Okay_ , she says with a grin but he can see the uncertainty there underneath the surface.

The lines seem to float between them in the air, he doesn't even remember them after he's said them, all he can think about is her.  He finds himself staring at her face, watching her eyes and her lips and her eyebrows, all in fascination.

_And then._

He kisses her.  It's in the scene, right there on paper, but it's not supposed to be like _this_.  All tender and gentle, a hand around her waist, a soft sigh.   _Col_ , she breathes a quiet question.  And he kisses her again, breathing her name between each movement.  

_Katie, Katie, Katie._

She's grabbing at his clothes, smashing their bodies together.   _Colin_ , she laughs into his shoulder and he looks down at her, really looks.  An _i love you_ settles in the air, but he never voices the words.  She sets her head on his shoulder and he thinks she knows.

The scenes go just like the rest, but there is a palpable change between them.  They never say what this is, they never give it words or a name.

But there are kisses behind trees and afternoons spent together in quiet conversation. 

She holds his hand in her lap, tracing the ridges of his bones and veins.  He squeezes her hand and her eyes shine and he thinks, _We don't need words, we need this._


End file.
